Porque incluso ella tiene un limite
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¿De que hablaron Mimorin y Pile después de la despedida de soltera? Breve fragmento de "como tener a una Ucchi en un año"
1. ¿Este es el final?

-¡Te odio Suzu-chan, te odio! -grito Pile con fastidio.  
-¿Si? Cuéntame mas -contestó con desdén la pareja de la medio coreana.

Se dice por ahí, que Suzuko Mimori fue dotada con un excelente sentido del humor junto con la tranquilidad de personalidad.  
Pero, hasta la persona más calmada tiene sus límites. Y el límite de Mimorin eran los celos excesivos de su novia que ya habían pasado de ser lindos a ser fastidiosos.

Después del escándalo que hubo en la despedida de soltera de Emitsun, Hori Eriko salió corriendo en busca de venganza a su novia. La unica manera que conocía era con el bajista que ya estaba más quemado que un pollo rostizado. Gritaba y twitteaba, y después de twittear volvía a gritar mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

Negando con la cabeza, Mimorin la siguió hasta la habitación. Ya no le parecía nada agradable el tema del bajista, la verdad le molestaba, pero tenía que aguantarse sus enojos para no tener mayor problema con su novia.

En cuanto llego a la habitación, la vio a ella dando vueltas como leona enjaulada, así que ella por costumbre se sentó en el sofá de la habitación mientras su novia gritaba y twitteaba su incontrolable odio.

-¡Por todos los dioses, escúchame, maldita sea! -grito Pile con coraje- ¿¡Que no me escuchas!?  
-Si lo hago...-contesto con voz queda.  
-¡Pues no lo parece! ¡Si sigues así yo!  
Suzuko soltó un fuerte gruñido y de levanto violentamente del sofá- ¿Si no que? -pregunto en un tono amenazante- ¿que harás?  
-Y-Yo...yo -la joven la vio asustada, jamás había visto a su novia de esa manera.  
-Adivino, ¿me dejarás por el bajista? -dijo amargamente mientras poco a poco se iba a acercando a la medio coreana- dímelo a la cara si tienes el valor de hacerlo.  
-E-eh... ¿Te dejaré por el bajista? -hablo miedosamente.  
-Entonces hazlo, quiero que lo hagas -Bramo molesta y con un agresivo empujón la dejo contra la pared- te reto -tomo su propio celular y se lo extendió- hazlo. Si quieres yo te llevo con él, será un maldito placer.  
-Suzu-chan, ¿que es lo que pasa? -inquirió asustada-tú no eres así.  
-¿Que no soy así? -soltó una gran carcajada- ¿¡que no soy así!? ¡Tu eres la que me provoca este tipo de cosas!

-¿Qué yo que…?

-Lo que escuchas, yo no te doy razones para dudar de mi…mas tu, ¡Tu te la mantienes coqueteando con él para darme celos! –soltó toda esa gran ira que tenia acumulada. Ya no contendría más todo eso que ha estado guardando.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaba….

-Tienes razón, me gustaba, ¡cuando era algo razonal! –grito molesta.

-¡Es razonal! –en un intento de defenderse, Pile comenzó a negar varias veces con la cabeza- tu…tu… ¡tu sales con otras chicas y yo no te digo nada!

-¡No lo es, maldita sea que no! –Soltó un estruendoso bufido- son mis compañeras de trabajo, son mis amigas, ¡nada más! Es como si te pusieras celosa de Soramaru, ¿Dónde entra tu estúpida lógica allí?

-¡Entra en que…! –no logro terminar, se estaba quedando sin palabras, de hecho, no había podido rebatirla en ningún momento.

¿¡Ves!? ¡No sabes ni como defenderte! –Soltó un fuerte bufido tras un suspiro- ¡todo lo que dices de mi son mentiras! Estoy harta de que siempre uses a ese como excusa para molestarme, es más, ¿Qué tanto te gusta? ¿Qué rayos le ves a el?

-Yo no le veo nada, en serio –claramente estaba asustada, aquellos ojos que la habían mirado con tanto amor, actualmente la estaban mutilando.

-Dime, ¿el es gracioso? ¿Al menos sabe lo que te gusta comer los sábados en la mañana? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él como para que lo nombres en cada una de nuestras peleas? ¿Tus puntos sensibles ya los sabe de casualidad?

-Suzu-chan, te lo juro, el no me gusta, de veras…

-¡No me mientas, estoy harta de mentiras!

-¡Que no te estoy mintiendo!

Mimori fúrica de la actitud de su pareja, la acorralo contra la pared y en un arrebatado acto el beso. Pero no era un beso calmado y tierno como solía hacerlo. En ese beso se demostraba la ira contenida de Mimorin, la frustración que sentía con cada escena de celos de su novia. Con cada agresivo roce intentaba tranquilizar su inquieto corazón.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, Suzuko le dio una fuerte mordida al labio de su novia provocando un pequeño sangrado en el labio inferior.

-Suzu-chan...-impactad la medio coreana por la actitud de la alta, intento tocarse el labio afectado, pero las manos de Mimorin se lo impidieron.  
-Es culpa tuya, todo estos es culpa tuya -negó varias veces con la cabeza- yo no pienso si quiera en engañarte, no te he dado razones...-de una etapa enojada, paso a una afligida- yo te amo...me duele que esto sea así...  
-Y-Yo...lo lamento, Suzu-chan, yo...  
-Dime, ¿de que sirve que lo lamentes? -Mimorin la vio fijamente- siempre pides perdón, pero siempre me vuelves a lastimar, ¿que caso tiene perdonarte ahora? -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su voz comenzaba a cortase- dame una razón para seguir con esto.  
-Suzu-chan, yo te amo, te amo mucho, enserio -gracias a que el agarre de Mimori se había disminuido, la más baja pudo abrazar a su novia con toda la fuerza que pudo- por favor no me digas que esto es...  
-No puedo seguir con esta relación, lo lamento...-con pesadez, alejo a la joven de sus brazos- te amo, pero no puedo soportar ni un minuto más este martirio.  
-Suzu-chan, no...-intento retenerla entre sus brazos otra vez pero lo único que consiguió fue que Mimori la alejara con delicadeza.  
-Lo lamento, pero ya no puedo. No mas -con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, se fue de la habitación, dejando a una destrozada Pile.

El amor no es siempre flores y mariposas, donde haya inseguridad habrá un corazón que sufra. Los celos son el destructor de las relaciones más perfectas.

Pile había aprendido una gran lección, la única culpable de que el amor de su vida se alejara de ella, era únicamente su culpa.

 _ **¿A que no esperaban eso? No sé, siento pena por Mimorin, digo, cualquiera tiene su límite, ¿o no?**_

 _ **Pero bien, en un futuro muy cercano se van a reconciliar, eso ténganlo por seguro.**_

 _ **Este pequeño fragmento de historia es una breve continuación de lo que hablaron Mimo-chan y Pai en "Como tener a una Ucchi en un año".**_

 _ **Pero bien, sin más que decir Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	2. ¡Fuera cobardía!

_En este extraño mundo adverso donde Mimorin tiene un orgullo más grande que su propio corazón, Hori Eriko se encargaría se que el amor de su vida volviera con ella, y para ello necesitaba a dos de sus grandes amigas. Pero por razones que nadie puede comprender, las cito en un callejón oscuro a mitad de la noche._

 _-Chicas necesito su ayuda…-hablo Pile en voz queda._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea que nosotras intervengamos, Pile. Principalmente, ¿Qué hacemos en un callejón a estas? –intento razonar la más alta de las tres mientras temerosa veía alrededor por si había algun peligro._

 _-No encontré las llaves de mi apartamento, ¿Qué esperas? –Pile negó rápidamente con la cabeza-Sora-chan, yo te ayudaría si necesitaras ese tipo de ayuda –suplico la media coreana- Nanchan, ¿tu que dices? –la joven vio a la mayor en suplica- ¿me ayudaras?_

 _-Lo hare, ya no soporto la cara larga e hipócrita de Mimo-chan. Sin contar que después te pediré un favor –hablo la vocalista de fripside con una sonrisa enternecida- no te preocupes, te ayudaremos, ¿verdad, Soramaru?_

 _-No puedo cuando son dos contra uno –una leve sonrisa salió de los labios de la más alta- ¿Qué plan tienes?_

 _-Tengo muchos, pero vamos a empezar con del más pequeño al más grande. Vengan, les diré de qué va._

 _Poco a poco, las mujeres que se encontraban en un callejón desconocido se fueron acercando._

* * *

 **Plan numero uno: ¡Sora-chan al ataque!**

-¿Qué clase de planes son estos? –Tokui negó varias veces con la cabeza al releer los planes que le había mandado Pile- ¿Qué se supone que significa el segundo? ¿Qué fracasare?

-¡Sora-chan, ya llegue! –grito una voz conocida. Suzuko Mimori había abordado en el departamento de Soramaru.

-Que empiece el show –la mujer soltó aire y desde la cocina le sonrió a su invitada- Mimo-chan~ llegas tarde, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto mientras su visita se sentaba en una silla que estaba justo enfrente de la barra de la cocina.

-Tuve unos inconvenientes. Emitsun me llamo, dijo que tuvo un problema con unas transacciones y pues, ¿Qué me costaba ayudarla? –Se encogió de los hombros y rio levemente- es tan lindas verlas casadas, siento como si estuvieran a otro nivel.

-Ni que lo digas, son molestas pero a la vez te inspiran a querer casarte, ¿o no? –con esa pequeña pregunta, Soramaru sonrió pícaramente a su mejor amiga que aprecia no importarle en absoluto esa sonrisa.

-Si, dan ganas hasta de poner una casa con todo y perritos –rio levemente- ¿a que viene eso? ¿Apoco ya tengo cuñada?

-¿Eh? Claro que no –negó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo- solo es una pregunta, solo eso.

-Imaginare que te creo –volvió a reír mientras visualizaba la cocina- ¿Qué vamos a almorzar hoy?

-Hoy vamos a almorzar unos huevos fritos con tocino –hablo orgullosa de su trabajo- ¿quieres jugo de naranja? –inquirió mientras sacudía dos vasos de vidrio.

-Tú sabes que si –entrecerró los ojos y volvió a reír como una niña pequeña- ya te estabas tardando en ofrecerme algo de tomar.

-Disculpa princesa, pero yo estoy cocinando –la más alta soltó una carcajada y le sirvió el jugo a su amiga en el vaso que dejo en la barra de la cocina- ¿así o mas?

-Por ahora está bien, esclava Sora-chan~ -con esa pequeña burla, tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

-Bueno, bueno –sin más se dedico a cocinar el rico almuerzo que tenia planea- oye, Mimo-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta incomoda y me responderás con toda sinceridad?

-Intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda.

-¿Qué te impide ver a Pile al menos como amiga? –pregunto con cierto miedo en su interior. Sabía que ese tema era sumamente delicado para su mejor amiga.

-¿A que viene la pregunta? –contesto con cierta seriedad en su voz.

-Porque…-la más alta apago las hornillas de la estufa y con un suspiro se giro a ver a su amiga- entiendo que terminaron, pero ¿Qué te impide ser al menos su amiga?

-No quiero nada de ella…

-Miéntele al mundo pero a mí no –Sora la vio con cierta seriedad en sus ojos- no intentes mentirme a mí, ni mucho menos a ti misma.

-Yo…-Suzuko no tuvo más que desviar la mirada de esos inquisidores ojos marrones- yo ya no sé ni que pensar….

-¿Por qué lo dices? –aun la miraba fijamente, ningún detalle se le escaparía.

-Porque cuando terminamos no tuve ningún tipo de contacto con ella, es como si se hubiera desvanecido –soltó un muy pero muy profundo suspiro- pero desde hace tres meses ella me empezó a mandar mensajes.

-¿Y como los has contestado?

-Pues normal…

-¿Cómo que normal?

-Como contestarías el mensaje de una persona que no conoces –hizo una breve pausa- bueno, algo así.

-Explícate Mimo-chan, ¿Cómo los contestas?

-P-pues como cuando éramos pareja…-un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Mimorin.

-¡Tómala! ¿No que ya no querías nada con ella? –Grito entusiasmada- ¡A Mimo-chan aun le gusta Pile!

-¡C-cállate! –en un intento de hacerla callar, hasta le lanzo su jugo de naranja.

-Aunque huela a naranja, nada impedirá que te moleste con esto –la más alta soltó una gran carcajada de satisfacción aunque su cabeza estuviera mojada por el jugo de naranja- ¡aun la amas!

-No es cierto, ya te dije que no –de una actitud tímida, había pasado a una completamente enojada- lo lamento Sora-chan, me tengo que ir –con cierto fastidio en su voz se levanto te la mesa y se encamino a la puerta.

-Mimo-chan, espera no… -el alta no término de hablar, pues su mejor amiga se había ido de su apartamento- ni modo, ahora va la segunda fase… -con un gran bufido tomo su celular para avisar de la situación a su superior.

* * *

 _ **Plan numero dos: Si la tonta de Soramaru no funciona, ¡Nan-papá hará su aparición!**_

-¡Que ya te dije que no! –grito Suzuko entre avergonzada y enojada.

-¡Oh vamos Mimo-chan, bien que la extrañas! –contesto la mayor con una de superioridad al ver como su acompañante se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Citar a Mimorin en un café y hacer que aceptara que en verdad extrañaba a Pile, no suena difícil ¿verdad? Solo eso, pero como Nanjou, es malísima para decir palabras alentadoras, termino por provocar la furia sonrojada escondida en Suzuko.

-Q-que yo no la extraño –extrañamente, desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- por mi se puede ir con quien le dé su regalada gana…

-Tu boca dice una cosa pero tus ojos y tus gestos otra. Te estás volviendo toda una tsundere~ –la mayor le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y mantuvo su sonrisa victoriosa- ¿Qué te cuesta admitirlo?

-C-cállate.

-Anda Mimo-chan, al menos se sincera conmigo, prometo que nada de lo que me digas será comentado a otras personas –solemne, Nanjou alzo su mano izquierda y coloco su mano libre en su pecho.

-¿Ni Kussun lo sabrá? –inquirió la aun sonrojada Suzuko.

-Te lo juro, ni Aina lo sabrá –hablo con sinceridad- sabes que nunca rompo una promesa.

La aun sonrojada Mimori soltó un profundo suspiro y vio fijamente a la mayor- la verdad es… la verdad es que si la extraño.

La mayor bajo sus manos y le dio un sorbo a su café mientras analizaba la situación-¿Entonces porque no volver con ella? Si la extrañas y ella también, ¿Qué les impide estar juntas? –Indago la más baja con una comprensiva mirada- ella te ama, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Lo sé pero…-otro profundo suspiro salió de sus labios- pero no puedo seguir con esto, cada vez se enojaba conmigo se ponía en contacto con él, ¿Cómo crees que me siento al respecto?

-Mimo-chan, ya sabes que desde que terminaron no lo ha visto, es más, hasta lo bloqueo de sus seguidores de twitter, para ella eso es mucho –intento razonar.

-¿Pero porque esperarse hasta que terminamos para dejar de hablar con él? –La más alta negó varias veces con la cabeza para darle un sorbo a su café- para mí no tiene lógica, debió de bloquearlo desde que le dije. No ahora para darme gusto.

-Por Dios Mimo-chan, no te hagas la difícil. Sé que la vigilas de cerca –la sonrisa victoriosa de la mayor había vuelto al ver la cara de asombro de su acompañante- nunca te alejaste de ella, siempre has estado con ella, ¿o no?

-E-Eh pues…

-Pues nada, Mimo-chan, de un bloque de hielo como yo a un pan de Dios como tú. ¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón? –pregunto con una sonrisa casi maternal.

-Me dice que…-Suzuko tomo aire y coloco su mano en su pecho- dice que soy una idiota si lo sigo engañando –una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios- ella es mi mundo, aunque sea una loca, ella es la mujer que amo y….

-¿Y?

-Que debo irme a poner guapa e ir por la que fue y volverá a ser mi novia –con energía renovada, Suzuko se levanto de la mesa y tomo su bolso- muchas gracias Yoshino, enserio, gracias –le dijo a su superior con gratitud.

-No es nada –la mayor le correspondió aquella cálida sonrisa- no te preocupes por el café, yo me encargo de pagar –le dijo con uno de esos hermosos guiños que solo Nanjou Yoshino sabe hacer.

-Gracias Nanchan, para ser un corazón de hielo como dices, eres bastante amable y cálida cuando te lo propones –la mujer asintió varias veces- te mando un mensaje para que sepas como salieron las cosas. ¡Adiós! –sin mas salió disparada como bala a su departamento.

-Estas chicas. Y dicen que yo soy la complicada. –Yoshino suspiro enternecida por su amiga y tomo su celular- que empiece la tercera parte del plan.

* * *

 _ **Plan numero tres: ¡Es hora de actuar! ¡Cobardía, vete de una vez!**_

-Bien, lo primero será ponerme algo presentable ¿Qué tal si le compro flores? –Mimori entrecerró los ojos y después rio nerviosamente- ¿no debería ser ella la que me diera flores?

Las palabras de Mimorin se hicieron realidad al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento. Fue recibida con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, pero no sabía quien traía las flores, pues dicho ramo cubría la cara de su dueño.

Antes de que la dueña del departamento hiciera o digiera algo, el ramo de flores fue bajando hasta mostrar a su dueño, que no era nada más ni nada menos que Pile.

-¿Eriko? –la dueña del lugar arqueo la ceja con duda.

-Fe-feliz cumpleaños, Suzu-chan –hablo tímidamente, y con una sonrisa nerviosa le entrego las flores a la que antes fue su pareja que acepto durativa.

-¿Mi cumpleaños? –Dudosa tomo su celular y se fijo en la fecha- vaya, ¿Cómo es que me olvide de mi cumpleaños?

-Bueno, sueles olvidarlo con frecuencia –la baja rio levemente y tomo la mano de la recién llegada- ¿Qué tal si entramos? Tengo algo preparado para ti.

Aunque aun confundida, Mimorin accedió asintiendo con la cabeza levemente. Entonces Pile la llevo a la cocina, donde estaba la gran sorpresa que le había preparado para su cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo es que…? –la dueña del apartamento no podía creer lo que vislumbraban sus ojos.

-Pues solo lo hice, ¿te gusta? –pregunto con cierta timidez la mitad coreana.

Y no era para menos, era algo que ni ella se imagino hacer en su vida. El comedor se encontraba adornado con un mantel rosa, como centro de mesa se encontraba un pastel en forma de conejo un poco extraño, y unas galletita que deletreaban su nombre con unos corazones adornando.

-¿Los hiciste tu? –indago la alta con una fingida cara de seriedad pues en el fondo su niña interior estaba saltando como loca.

-S-si, fue un poco difícil, pero al final no me quedo tan mal –aun nerviosa, se rasco la nuca mientras reía torpemente- ¿es feo verdad? Puedo pedirte algo de comer si quieres.

-No –contesto Suzuko con una genuina sonrisa- es perfecto Eriko, muchas gracias.

-¿Eh? –Ahora era ella quien arqueaba la ceja de lo confundida que estaba- ¿o sea, si te gusto?

-Me encanto, no te hubieras molestado –aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios acaricio la cabeza de la que fue su novia- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste cocinando?

-Mucho tiempo para ser sincera –contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- entre falla y error, apenas termine.

La alta soltó una leve sonrisa y dejo de acariciarle la cabeza- ¿y a que debo tantas atenciones?

-A que yo…-apenada desvió la mirada, no esperaba que fuera así de directa para ser sincera.

-Aunque ahora me cuadran las cosas –sin querer volvió a soltar otra risa- eso explica porque Nanchan y Sora-chan fueron a hablar conmigo, fue idea tuya, ¿verdad?

-Eh pues…-aun más nerviosa paso a rascarse la mejilla- puede ser…

-Estas chicas de hoy en día –con otra risita topo su dedo índice con la frente de su acompañante- ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir? Prometo no enojarme y escucharte atentamente.

-B-bueno pues…-era ahora o nunca, se armaría de valor y le diría todo el discurso que tenía planeado- ¡L-lo lamento! Sé que soy una idiota y también una loca, tienes razones de sobra para enojarte conmigo, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que yo nunca de los nunca tuve algo que ver con él, es o era un amigo…-en toda su confesión mantuvo la cabeza abajo, pero la punta de sus orejas estaban más que rojas y su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Y porque ya no lo es?

-Porque me di cuenta de que al estar con el te perdía a ti. No podía permitir eso, si de verdad quería que volviéramos no debía tener ese tipo de relaciones tan dañinas. Tu eres mi vida, Suzu-chan –levanto la mirada, dejando ver que su cara estaba completamente empapada de lagrimas- yo te amo como no tienes ni idea, yo-yo…

-Tonta –el alta el tomo en sus brazos para brindarle algo de confort en su abrazo- yo también te amo, tonta.

-¡Suzu-chan! –lloriqueo en su Mimori mientras con fuerza se aferraba a ella. No quería dejarla ir, no otra vez- te juro que no volveré a hacer semejante estupidez, no te pondré celosa con alguien de esa manera.

-Se que lo haras, confió en eso –la alta únicamente acariciaba la espalda de la afligida mujer que lloraba en sus brazos- digo, hacer que Nanchan hablara conmigo de sentimientos fue… debió costarte mucho –bromeo con una linda risa- ¿Qué le diste?

-Pues…-la baja se alejo un poco de los brazos de su amada y rio torpemente- le prometí que convencería a Kussun para que no le tirara sus figuras de acción…

-Eso explica todo –con una carismática sonrisa limpio las lagrimas de Pile con su pulgar- lo lamento, se te corrió el maquillaje.

-¿¡Que!? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando empujo a su amada para verse en el espejo. Parecía un payaso, un feo y horrible payaso- ¡esto si que no!

En su grito determinado, salió corriendo al baño y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta hecha toda una muñeca como ella misma se autodenominaba.

-¡Presto! ¡Guapa como siempre! –hablo con suma confianza mientras daba poses como una Pseudo modelo.

-Y dicen que yo soy la loca de este grupo –soltó Mimorin que con una nostálgica sonrisa veía a Pile- es un placer volver a ver ese lado tuyo, Eriko.

-El placer es mío, Suzu-chan. Pero anda, ven a ver tu pastel –con energía renovada tomo la mano de la castaña y la sentó en la mesa para que admirara su pastel- ve lo, es hermoso.

-Lo sé, aun no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho tu.

-¿Verdad? ¡Esto merece estar en twitter! –con ese gran grito saco su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos del pastel- ben Suzu-chan, tu también debes de salir.

La carismática sonrisa de Pile hizo que Mimorin posara para sus fotos. Hubo una en la que solo salía el pastel, otra únicamente las galletas, y en otra había una con ellas dos y toda la comida. Pero lo que más le causo más gracia a Mimorin fue que en esa última foto se encontraba unas palabras que decían "I Love you"

-¿Así que me amas? –inquirió la alta que estaba siendo ignorada por su acompañante que no dejaba de publicar cosas en su celular- hey, Eriko~

-¿Qué pasa, Suzu-chan? –cuando aparto la vista del celular y vio a Mimorin, fue recibida con un dedo embetunado que le mancho por completo la mejilla- ¡eso es trampa!

-No lo es si estas distraída~ -la dueña del apartamento rio divertida y labio el betún de la mejilla de su acompañante- ¿uhm? ¿Vainilla será? –pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Pile se moría de pura vergüenza.

-¿S-Suzu-chan?

-Creo que es suficiente parloteo el día de hoy –se levanto de la mesa y jalo a su acompañante para que imitara su acción- es mi deber moral agradecerle a mi pareja por hacerme de comer –con una juguetona sonrisa se encamino a su habitación.

-¿Eso significa que…?

-Si, pero primero te enseñare las reglas para que no vuelvas a hacer una tontería, y después de eso, voy a ir por Emitsun para que se encargue de ese tipo –rio la alta mientras llevaba a su amada al dormitorio- espero que tengas energía querida, hoy no te dejare dormir.

-Solo se amable, ¿si? –pidió con una divertida sonrisa.

-No prometo nada.

El dulce y extraño amor. Bien dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Al menos Pile había aprendido su lección.

Con el tiempo dejaría de poner celosa a Mimorin con cuanto hombre se le pusiera enfrente. Le resultaba más divertido ponerla celosa con sus perritos. Si señores y señoritas, Suzuko Mimorin es mil veces más celosa de esos perros que de los hombres que le presentaba Pile, al menos que fueran el idiota del bajista, el si no tiene perdón de Dios si se le vuelve a acercar.

* * *

 _ **Aquí termina esta pequeña historia, gracias a sus suplica les e traído el capítulo de la reconciliación.**_

 _ **¿Quieren que les cuente un pequeño secreto? e_e…este capítulo lo tenía desde hace tiempo. Incluso llegue a pensar en subirlo junto con el pasado pero…digo, quería hacerlos sufrir un poco xD.**_

 _ **También ya tengo un one-shot MimoPile preparado para salir, pero estoy esperando el momento especial para subirlo e_e**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
